For The Love of Alchemy
by RonzDeathJoey
Summary: When a sister is challenged to find her lost brother. She will meet a pair that touched the sun. Just as she had with him. But will that keep her goal in mind? Or will it lead her to the forbidden ground again? EdxOC Will get graphic as it goes on.
1. The Alchemy of Children

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. This is Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth.

For the Love of Alchemy

Chapter 1:

The Alchemy of Children

With a piece of chalk in his hand and her hand, they both sat on the ground drawing. While the boy drew animals and various people, the girl drew circles and squares, triangles, and other different shapes. She felt the power in the circles she drew. The power surged and she was hooked.

"By the time, by the shape, by the force and the light…" The boy and girl walked down the road hand in hand. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a light pony tail. Her bangs slanted to the left and came to a little above her honey red eyes.

"Again, Again!" He jumped up and down tugging at his sister's arm. His blonde shaggy hair bounced on his head as he bounced up and down for an encore. His honey green eyes reflected a slight pain but a pure happiness.

"Okay! Taken to a new old world, by the time of course you will be…. My one and only true, true, time." The city came into view as they walked up the dirt road. A few feet ahead they would for sure hit some kind of stone. Cars were seen entering and making U-turns as they went in far.

"Be my only true, true light, be my great and powerful sight." They came to the edge of the city, a lone building stood and the cars were now coming to stop in front of the little house.

"Sir no one is in at the moment. What shall we do?" Soldiers came filing out of the gate around the house. All the men wore blue uniforms and black boots. They all came to stand in front of a man who looked to be in his mid twenty's maybe even thirties. His hair was black and sleeked back. He saluted the men and they all began to move back to there respected cars.

"Well I guess it's time to go check on Hohenheim," Said the man as he turned to get in his respected car.

"Can we help you? This is our house." The girl held her brother's hand as he moved behind her. The man with the black turned to her and just smiled at what he saw.

"Ahhhh, so you are the daughter of the Holy Alchemist. Christina was it?" The girl looked at the man confused of what he was asking. She slowly turned to her brother and whispered to him. He whimpered a bit but did as he was told, by going into the house.

"I'm Christina but I don't know who the Ho-Holy Alchemist is?" The man smiled and bent down to her height.

"Well the Holy Alchemist is your mother's nick name; she got it when she served in the military with me. But after she had you and we came to visit her, she totally disappeared from the military. Think you can let us talk to her, It's been a long trip and I'd rather not waste anymore time." The girl glared at the man's words had he not heard she thought.

"Well I'm sorry to say but you wasted your time. She died last summer, a plague rampaged through the town and she went with it when it left." Christina looked down at her hands and then to the man.

"What's your name?" He looked at her and then held out his hand, what caught her eye was the symbol on that white glove; it was one of those many circles she had drawn for her mother just last year. She slowly shook his hand.

"My name is Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. Me and your mother were in the same war, same line. She was a good woman, sorry about your loss. How old are you and your brother?" Roy straightened up to look at the house. In the window her brother could be seen looking at them.

"I'm 11 and Christian is 10. He's uneasy when people are around; ever since mom died he hasn't talked to anyone but me and some villagers." Christina watched as Roy turned for his car and opened the door.

"Come to Central if you can, If you're anything like the Holy Alchemist you will indeed have her gifts. See ya and sorry for the up rising of your sorrow. Good bye and I do hope we meet again." He climbed into the car and Christina watched as he started and began to drive away.

3 years later

"Roy you were such an ass hole!" Christina now stood in front of Mustang's desk; she was now 14 and certified Alchemist.

"Hey you are under my jurisdiction, I wont allow you to call me such names, now try to be a bit nicer to me." He leaned back and watched Christina's face flare up with anger.

"To hell with nice you don't deserve it, I regret meeting you back then. All I want is the recourses! Help me out." She banged her hands on his desk and his eyes became serious.

"If I help you out you have to understand there are some others that need to know your situation right? But then again you would have to know theirs, so that makes it equivalent exchange right?" She stared into his dark eyes to see what his plan really was but she could get nothing out of him.

"Fine, but what will I do then with this help?" Christina backed off his desk and started to walk toward the door.

"You'll find out then don't worry." She walked out the door knowing she would not get the answer she wanted. Her mind drifted to that day after Mustang had left her quiet town, her brother Christian's crisp voice as he asked what the man wanted. She didn't tell him all but waited for the right time.

"I'll find you Christian…Just give me some time…"


	2. The Cutting Alchemist

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. This is Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth.

For the Love of Alchemy

Chapter 2:

The Cutting Alchemist

"Mustang, the boys are here." Hawkeye led in a short blond boy, and a giant suit of armor. The boy wore a long red coat and black clothes underneath. His hands were in his pockets as he walked in. His head was down showing his golden hair more along with the small braid that was attached. As the boy came close to the seats in the room his head looked up and you could tell in his golden eyes that he was tired.

"Good where's Clark?" He moved to sit behind his desk. He linked his hands so he could rest his chin on them. Hawkeye moved to stand next to the pyro.

"Sir you made her mad this morning remember?" Mustang sank behind his hands and looked at Ed, who had decided to sit and watch the scene before him.

"Yes, I remember now. So Edward how's the "big" world treating you?" Alphonse scooted away a bit at this comment and waited nervously for his brother's explosion.

"Mustang why are we here? I'm hungry and tired and I want to get to the library before it closes, so could you make this quick?" Edward leaned back and looked up at the roof.

"Well I told you I found you a partner. I know you protested but she's going to help you find a certain little stone." Ed's arm gripped the cushion of the chair he sat in and then exploded.

"WHAT!? PARTNER!? How can she lead me to the stone!? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Al cowered away some more and Roy just smiled.

"If you recall the phone call, I did tell you about the partner issue. The reason I'm partnering you up with her is because…" A knock came at the Colonel's door and he motioned for Ed to calm down.

"Hawkeye the door," She glanced at all the people in the office first before proceeding to open the door.

"Colonel, Major Christina Clark, Cutting Alchemist awaiting orders," Christina saluted Roy as soon as she reached his desk. She wore a jean jacket with a grey undershirt. The shirt contained an alchemy circle that not even Edward remembered coming across in his studies. Her hair hung low around, cut to her shoulders now. She wore a pair of black jeans and high healed boots. Her backpack lay at her feet while she waited for Roy's salute.

"At ease for now Clark," She snapped her arm down and turned so she could walk to the seat across from the brothers. Roy stood and joined them.

"Full Metal, meet the Cutting Alchemist. Also, you two will learn to like your situation, got it?" Christina looked the pair up and down and then focused on taking off her gloves. Ed had been watching her the whole time since she walked in.

"Christina do we have the ok?" Edward snapped out with Roy's words and watched as Christina's hands came into view. They both held scars left and right all the way to hide behind the sleeves of her jacket.

"Christina think about him; you need Edward's expertise to fix Christian's mix up." Christina's hands clinched and she closed her honey red eyes.

"Mustang if you weren't my superior, I'd kick your ass for bringing him up, the more I sit here the more he's farther out of my reach." Roy leaned back in his chair and waited patiently for her to finish.

"Just because you found two doesn't mean you deserve your promotions. Don't toy with people Roy. Either they'll hurt you or freeze you with your pants down. Things in this world don't get done by partnerships, Got it?" Christina could feel her anger rise. She knew if she lost it she'd lose her lead. She needed to leave and she needed to leave now. Christina stood up and saluted a small salute to Roy and walked right out.

"Never one to hold her tongue…tsk tsk tsk, at least your still here." Roy looked at Ed who was looking at the closing door. Edward's mind was running wild trying to find out where the marking on her back had come from. It was an image of a dragon bird and a dragon wrapped around a sword blade. Where their heads met there was a large red stone. The stone was bleeding onto the blade and both animals had their heads right under that red stone.

"She's pretty huh?" No vocal response came, but he nodded for his response.

"Alright, Full Metal clear your head and pay attention."


	3. Tragedy by Twilight

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. This is Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth.

For the Love of Alchemy

Chapter 3:

Tragedy by Twilight

"What's her deal?" Ed asked trying to sound like his normal self; she pulled her collar up as she walked into the rain. Not many people were out now and she was very glad for that.

"I want to say she tried to pull the same thing, but in reality it was just a mishap." Roy's voice was rigged as he battled with what to say. Christina came to the corner of the street and stopped. She looked up and down, finding now that no one was out, no cars, and no people. She looked into the sky and the rain dotted her face.

"She created a chimera!" Alphonse's voice joined the conversation now, Christina's mind drifted to that clear night, the opposite of now. _The barn was calm but the two knew it wouldn't be for long._

"No, not exactly. They were studying Alchemy and an experiment went wrong and changed her brother." A gasp was behind Roy's words, and then a metal clanking. _They sat in the barn drawing a giant Alchemy circle. Christian stood off to the side after he finished up his part of the circle. His face was pale and his cheeks flushed. _

_After a few minutes of flashes and screams, a large explosion _sounded in Christina's mind as she remembered. _When the explosion was done she woke an hour later under the barn door. She was hurt but she could tell how bad it was because she was numb from the blast. Her ears were ringing and she was dizzy as he crawled out from under the broken door._

"What exactly did she do to her brother?" Ed's voice again came, _Christina when she was finally out from under the door she looked around. _

_"Christian!? Christian where are you?" She looked around franticly trying to find her little brother. A sound of boards moving came from behind her and she snapped around but regretted it because of a dizzy spell that came. _

_"Christian is that you?" The board's lifted up and she gasped at the sight. Her brother was sitting up with a confused look on his face. But what made her gasp was what was on his back, a set of wings were stretched out and taking up a big space behind him. From between the wings she could see a tail twitching back and forth. _

"I don't know the full details on what happened, she got hit pretty hard so she can't recall why she was performing Alchemy. But from what she told us her brother was something she had never laid eyes on before. She was 11 when this happened; it was right around the time you tried to bring your mother back." Roy looked at Edward as he processed all the information. Alphonse was now staring intently at his brother.

"How old is she now?"

"The same age as you, 14." Roy stood up and walked to his desk, he picked up a file folder that lay there and then turned back to the brothers.

"She's 14, when did she become an Alchemist?" Roy handed the folder to Ed and he opened it up and read it aloud.

"Christina Clark aka 'The Cutting Alchemist'

Age at Alchemy test: 12

Family Relations: Holy Alchemist –Amber Clark

Elemental Alchemist- Darrel Clark

Abilities: Usage of Blood, Changing of Body, and "The Charm"-Further search needed for full assessment of this "Charm"

Reasons for taking test: "Made a promise to find the one truth behind the truth, a promise to restore a torn family and a torn body and soul." – Christina Clark

Research Grant: Philosopher's Stone

Lodging: Alchemy Military Dorms

Meas Hughes (Temporary dates)

Roy Mustang (Temporary dates)"

"She's like us; she wants to restore her only blood line." Commented Al as Ed closed the folder and looked at Roy. The Colonel stood with his back to them and watched as a storm brewed outside.

"Either that or relive him of his pain, but that is if he is in pain. Go to Hughes's, she's there for tonight, just drop in and talk to her a bit. Let her know your situation." Roy didn't turn around after that, Ed took the hint and stood. He was in no mood to argue with the high ranking right now. He turned to his brother and said something that Roy could quiet hear and they left.


	4. My Blood, My Brother

Thanks to all that are reading. I'll place this here, since I've got some good hits for this story. Dont own Full Metal Alchemist, no sueing. k?! Christina and Christian Clark are my characters. Please show some love, comment. Let me know how you like it.

* * *

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. This is Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth.

For the Love of Alchemy

Chapter 4:

My Blood, My Brother

"Hello boys, how have you been?" Gracia Hughes led the boys in and had them take a seat in the living room.

"We've been good, how about you and Maes? It's been so long since we've been here." Alphonse spoke up since his brother had gone very quiet. The rainy days always seemed to drag him down.

"Oh we've been good as well, would you like for me to get him?" Gracia gestured to the stairs and Al shook his head and whimpered.

"Actually I was wondering if we could talk to…" Ed didn't look as he spoke but examined his gloved hands.

"Christina?" Ed nodded and Al just looked around.

"She hasn't been here since yesterday night. She left early this morning. I was expecting her to show up two hours ago but she hasn't." The room went silent with the only slight noise of the ticking clock. Ed could feel his brother's eyes on him and he simply stood.

"Thank you Gracia, Tell Maes we said hi. Good night." They both turned to leave without getting a reply from her.

Christina was on her knees at the same corner she has stopped at. Her body was shaking, not only from her wet clothes but of the memory. Her eyes were closed tight and she flinched at what she saw on the inside. It just played over and over making her shakes increase.

The design she had on her back seemed to glow and Christina gripped her body tight. Her mouth opened but no voice joined. She kneeled forward so her head rested on the cement. Her face turned red as again she tried to yell.

"So this is what that charm reduces you to." A black form slithered like a snake behind her. It came to stand and cast a dark gray eye on her.

"Christian sends his wishes to those who remember him…" Christina's eyes snapped open and they blazed with anger. She lashed at the figure but it jumped away.

"Now, now little Alchemist, take it easy."

"Give him back!" She pulled her jacket off to reveal four transmutations circles on her arms. She ran her right hand down her left arm and each circle lit up.

"Give him back!" All four circles disappeared and her arm extended out, a sword formed and she pulled it out from the skinned sheath.

"Where is he!!??" Christina held the sword in a charging stance and focused her eyes on the shadow. Lights from houses that were dark were now springing to life to figure out what the commotion outside was.

"Now, now little Miss Alchemist, think twice before you attack in…"  
"Clark!" She didn't turn her head or lower her sword at the sound of Ed's voice.

The figure stepped back and Christina pushed it.

"Give him back!" She charged and the blade lit up as the rain hit it. Hissing sounded and steam came from the blade. The shadow moved faster and Ed clapped his hands in the background.

"You two aren't the only ones that can use Alchemy!" Shouted Ed, Christina kept her eyes on the shadow. As she got closer, she was conscious of Ed's incoming Alchemy behind her. Using his Alchemy as a lever, she jumped off the ground and rose up as the shadow was hit with Ed's Alchemy spikes.

"You're mine Cutter," Yelled the shadow as it was hit as Christina brought her sword down. But the shadow was gone, bringing his sword down upon her.

"Christina!" Alphonse yelled and it was too late, the sword tore open her back and Christina let out a horrifying yell.

"Christian, I guess that's her answer." Christina looked up blocking out the pain as she lay on the ground, Ed and Al stood on either side of her just watching the scene. What wasn't there before was there now.

In the middle of the street a 13 year old boy sat. Wings spread out and tail swishing with the water on the ground. On his right wing near his back it was bandaged. He wore a grey bandana with a pair of goggles on his head. His kacky pants and blue shirt stood out on the dark night.

He wore a pair of black boots and a pair of fingerless gloves that came up to the middle of his arm. His fingers were linked together and his honey green eyes were hiding behind his blonde bangs.

"Christian!" She tried to get up but the pain ran all around her body and she sank back down to the wet cement. Ed watched in awe not only at Christian's distorted body but at the marking on Christina's body. It was the same design on her jacket but embedded in her back.

"We'll meet again Miss Alchemist." The shadow dropped down to Christian and cased his coat over him; with a final glare at the three they were gone.

"No Christian!" Again she yelled and pounded the ground, tears ran down her face and Ed helped to put Christina on Al's back.

"To Mustang's; the Hughes don't need this." With that they hurried to the colonel's house.


	5. The Gem of Life

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. This is Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth.

For the Love of Alchemy

Chapter 5:

The Gem of Life

It had been an hour since the battle on the streets. The Elric brothers found themselves bandaging up their fellow Alchemist in their Colonel's house. The Colonel at the moment was getting all the facts as to what had happened.

"So you saw Christian? That's odd, most of the battles she's fought he never makes an appearance. I'll have to call Izumi on this." Ed at that moment spit all the tea he was drinking out and dropped his cup. Moving at breakneck speeds he ran behind Al to hide.

"You know Izumi? Izumi Curtis?" He asked shaking and peeked out from behind the suit. A clank from the next room had them all jumping.

"Damn it!" Christina showed herself a few minutes later with only her jacket on her shoulders. She wore no shirt but was bandaged up so they saw nothing. In her left hand she held her bag and bloody shirt. Her right held the now calm sword.

"We need to leave and leave now… they get farther away the more we stay here." Roy smirked and Ed came out from his hiding place. Without her boots she was about the same height as him, so he noticed.

"That I have to say can wait, your body needs to heal and I think you and Full Metal need to talk, mostly about the Gem of Life." Roy's words ran over her and she glanced at the blonde.

Ed was taking off his red coat and black coat to show underneath his muscle shirt and auto mail arm. Christina dropped her bag and held her sword to her left arm. Her skin spread out to cover the sword and her arm absorbed it. All four Alchemy circles returned and they all watched in awe. She glanced that all three of them and sighed heavily.

"Speak, what do you know about the Gem?" Ed sat in his chair while Christina took the one across from him. The tension was strong between the two, strong enough for them both to forget about the other occupants of the room.

"We came across it during our hunt for human transmutation. Father had a total of seven books on the Gem. All of them were made with the help of…." Christina put her hand up to stop Alphonse. Roy leaned back and covered his face with his hand.

"Amber Clark and Darrel Clark, my mother and father. So you're Hohemheim's boys." Christina's voice was on the brink of laughter.

"So that bastard has them…" Christina rubbed her shoulders while she went into her own thoughts. She stared right at Ed and then he spoke.

"Their gone, we burned out house down after our failed attempt and well the books went with them." Christina looked almost frozen in the moment. Ed's words were running circles around her brain and then it hit.

"They're Gone! Goddamn it!" She slammed her hands down hard on the table.

"Calm down Christina." Roy said as he watched his table being abused.

"No I only agreed because you promised me the books! I need those books!" She slammed her hands again.

"Calm down."

"No I won't! Those were my key to getting the Gem off, also how to protect it so it won't break when I fight."

"For once shut up Christina! I liked you better when you were 11, you were calm and quiet!" Roy's words rippled threw the house and Christina right away snapped her eyes to the table.

"You go through having your brother in your grasp but then gone the next…" Her voice was low; she lifted her eyes to meet with Roy's.

"I have…"

"Brother." Both boy's voices were low, Ed's head was down and Alphonse just stared straight.

"I had Alphonse in my grasp and he disappeared. I did the only thing I could do to save him." Ed looked up, in his eyes there was so much sadness. In his eyes Christina could see that he wanted to break. His body tensed as his mind remembered and he quickly looked away from her eyes.

"Alphonse, I need you for a second, we'll leave these two to talk." Alphonse stood slowly and followed the Colonel out.

"Who did you try to bring back?" Christina stood and took a seat closer to Edward.

"Out mother."

"I'm sorry for your loss, human transmutation once long ago crossed my mind." Ed turned his head to look at Christina, her anger was gone and it was replaced with as much sadness as he felt.

"Who?"

"Our parents, my father died in battle after Christian was born and my mother died when I was ten. Looking at you now I remember." She reached over for her pack and opened it up. Inside Ed could see a few pairs of clothes and a small box inside. She pulled the box out and opened it.

"We were too young to remember." She pulled a picture out and handed it to Ed. In the picture it was both families. Both men stood behind their wives holding their one year old boy and girl. The women held the baby boys. All of the people in the picture had smiles on their faces.

"So long ago." Ed placed the picture on the table upside down and looked away.

"The Gem of Life was place on my back the day of the accident, I've had it looked at. The red Gem is my family's blood all mixed. The rest is made of auto mail. The Gem is a connection, with it I unleash the beasts, I lose all senses and my Alchemy strength heightens. I lose control."


	6. The Games We Play

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. This is Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth.

For the Love of Alchemy

Chapter 6:

The Games We Play

"So they packed up and left." Lieutenant Colonel Hughes stood within his house with the phone to his ear. Turning a bit he could see his daughter, he smiled as she played with her dolls.

"How could I stop them, their goals are similar. We just have to wait and see who can reach their goal." Roy's smooth voice came over the line and Hughes just rolled his eyes.

"Don't do that Maes, I know what I'm doing." Hughes rolled his eyes again as he laughed.

"You can't mess with their lives like this for long, Roy. The high-ups are pissed because they know you want to get higher, and pushing those two is how you're getting there." Now Roy laughed and Hawkeye yelled in the background.

"It needs to be done."

"So how did you make that sword?" Christina turned away from the window at the sound of Edward's voice.

"Alchemy, well mostly just the handle, the blade is interchangeable. My Alchemy skills can change most things into a blade." Christina rubbed her arm through her jacket. She looked at Ed who sat right across from her within the train car.

"But how'd you form it from your arm?" Alphonse made his presence known and she took off her jacket to show. The boys watched as Christina pointed as she talked.

"The bones from my upper arm are what form the blade. The bones in my lower arm expand so they can take over for the upper arm bones." Christina showed him the Alchemy circles and he grabbed her arm to study the strange circle.

"How'd you get the blade then?" Alphonse asked as Ed just stared at the circles.

"Let's just say there used to be a metal statue in one of the yards by the battle. I knew I was going to hit some trouble and I transmuted it before I started having problems." She smiled sheepishly as she pulled her arm back. Ed looked up and noticed that Christina's face was a bit red.

"Where are we going?" She turned her head back to the window and looked out at the country side.

"Resembool, I want my automailest to take a look at your back. If it does break around the bottom of the gem we can get her to fix it, I hope."

"Where are you from Christina?" Ed leaned back and Al stood up.

"Were you going Al?" Christina asked, by passing Ed's question. Al waved at her and then went out into the hallway.

"He's checking the baggage area, we brought an extra bag and he won't let me see in it." Ed put his feet on the seat and asked his question again.

"You'll find out, we'll pass it on our way to Resembool. I think we're stopping there too." Christina didn't look too happy about that and just continued to stare out.

"Brother we've got two hours before the train leaves, what are we going to do?" Alphonse and Ed turned away from the train worker and joined a very spacey Christina.

"I say Clark here shows us around. It is her home town and all."

Christina turned her head to Ed and gave him a small nod. They walked down the lively road and passed people getting ready for a celebration.

"What's going on?" Ed stopped at a small shop and watched as a woman placed decorations everywhere.

"Welcome to Chaono, we came just in time for 'The End' celebration." Christina had now brightened up and turned to them.

"'The End' celebration? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Asked Al as she waved at people they passed.

"Yes it's a good thing, follow me." She gave the boys a wink and turned and ran. Realizing that she was getting away, the two followed.

"This is the House of Chaos, an ancient family long since gone. This is the house that challenged all Gods all Suns. She was mere mortal, torn between the holy ground and un-holy ground. She fought a way that ended this day many years passed." Christina came to a portrait of a phoenix and a dragon locked in battle. A girl stood at the bottom with one black wing and one white wing spread. Her armor was busted and she had her sword raised above her head.

"You use Alchemy and believe in a God, after all the damage that's been done." Ed spoke and came face to face with the picture.

"I don't believe in God, I believe in her, because she faced a world against her. We're like her; we don't belong because of what we've done." Ed stared at the girl, long black hair and eyes in a glare that made his blood run cold.

"You believe in her, not me, so why celebrate?" Ed looked at Christina who was on the ground drawing an Alchemy circle like the one on her shirt.

"There are three branches of Taboo: Human Transmutation, Body Transmutation and the Transmutation of Many. All branches are related. We celebrate because she was an un-holy creature that believed in these three branches. Equivalent exchange only exists in all three because was see it fit." Christina stood up and held her hand out to Ed. He looked at her hand and then to her.

"Our bodies normally hold all that needs to be used for an exchange. Human transmutation is mostly the only Taboo that needs outside elements." He held out his automail arm and Christina drew a circle on it.

"As long as you stay here you won't mess up your nerves. Transmute that circle," she pointed to it and back up. She placed her hand on her arm and transmuted the circles on her arm. Ed slowly followed deciding against clapping he also ran his hand down his automail.

The small room lit up and Ed's face began to show many emotions. Christina watched as his arm disappeared up to his elbow and formed a sword in his hand. Christina pulled out the handle of her sword and they stood just staring.

"Edward Elric you have now just dabbled in two Taboos."


	7. Meet the Automailest’s

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. This is Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth.

For the Love of Alchemy

Chapter 7:

Meet the Automailest's

"Come on Christina, momma's going to teach us some more!" Christina crunched her body into a ball at the sound of the young voice.

"Christina take care." A smooth woman's voice joined the boy's laughing. She curled tighter and tighter into the ball.

"This is the best thing so far Christina!" Now it was a male's voice, all three voices's mixed and Christina whimpered. A blast sounded off and it shook her.

With the two hours up and another three spent on a train, Christina and the boys found themselves at ten o'clock at night in Resembool. All three made their way off the train and stood under the train station lights. None talked, Edward and Alphonse had to wake Christina and that didn't turn out to well.

"Do you think Winry will be awake?" Asked Alphonse as they finally decided to leave the station. Christina stayed quiet and a little behind the two. Looking around there wasn't much; it was just quiet country side.

"Your home is so peaceful." Christina stopped a bit at the sight of a head stone.

"But it's also very tragic." She picked up again when the boys just kept walking.

The boys walked with similar atmospheres around them. In the distance a cloud lit up and the sound of booms echoed along with the flashes.

"Let's hope Winry's awake, or we're sleeping in the rain." Alphonse didn't sound too happy about what he said. The Rockbell house came into view and most of the lights in the house were off.

"Someone's awake." Christina said as she pointed to the light on in the second floor window. As they came closer all three noticed a stout woman standing on the porch smoking a pipe.

"So you boys made it, good, oh and you brought a friend." Ed and Al made a clear path so the woman could see Christina.

"Hello my name is Christina Clark I'm looking to hire an automailest."

"Oh no need to be formal now, all of you sleep for the night, business in the morning." Pinako's eyes focused through her classes on Christina and just smiled at she walked up the steps behind the boys.

"Who did you say was a super-ultra short kid?! You're about half my owww! Hey you could kill me with that!"

"No nerve at all Edward. You let a total stranger mess with my automail!"

Ed's voice shot back a reply that Christina couldn't catch. Slowly she stretched and sat up looking for some kind of light. Slowly she stood up and opened the window curtains it was still grey outside.

"You've done a bad thing, messing with his automail." Christina turned around at the voice and came face to face with Pinako. She dressed quickly and followed the old woman out.

"If I knew how bad the reaction would be. I never would have done the transmutation. He needed to dabble in two Taboos before we can truly go on. I won't let anyone near Christian without at least two Taboos." Christina's voice came first then she came into view; Ed and Winry were locked in a glare. Christina eyed Winry and came to sit at the table.

"I'm looking for an automailest that can copy my current automail. It you can't I'll find another." Pinako took out her pipe and glanced at Christina. With a slight smile she placed the pipe back.

"I'll take this job, just show me the design and we'll get started."

"Grandma what are…?" Winry whined but stopped when Pinako raised her hand.

"How the hell can you do a job like this?" Yelled Ed as he dodged Winry's wrench.

"Edward go train with Alphonse. I need to see her automail and she's a client. You're not at the moment." Ed's mouth dropped open and he was about to protest when he remembered the night she got hurt. His face reddened at the memory and he turned and left.

"That boy sometimes……., well that can be discussed later. Where do you come from Christina?" Pinako took a seat while Christina got up. Once she heard the door click closed she began to remove her shirt.

"Chaono," Replied Christina as she kneeled down in front of Pinako. Winry came up behind her and watched as Christina began to remove the bandages around her body.

"Clark, you should, I guess kind of know. If Trisha and Hohenhime lived then, we knew them… we knew the Elrics long ago." Christina got half of the bandages off revealing the Gem and the beast's heads. Winry gasped and Pinako just stared.

"This just got better. Christina stop, I'll create the automail design specs. Join the boys outside for now."


	8. The Unforgettable Sense of Being

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. This is Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth.

For the Love of Alchemy

Chapter 8:

The Unforgettable Sense of Being

"Can this really help us brother?" Christina peaked around the corner of the house to watch as Alphonse and Edward maneuvered around each other.

"Maybe, the three taboos I've never heard of but one of them is our own. We just have to wait and see where she can take us." Edwards's voice was strong and almost mature to Christina's ears.

She stepped out from her hiding spot and watched as Alphonse grabbed his brother and flung him. Edward landed on all fours and he charged at Al. Ed noticed Christina but kept moving. Christina watched as they matched move for move. Then Al grabbed his brother once again and threw him.

"You guys actually look like you know what you're doing." Christina said as Edward landed and fell back. Slowly he sat up and watched as Christina came closer with Alphonse catching up.

"Izumi made us work hard, you should know that." Ed lay back once again as he spoke and Christina just looked up to the sky. It was a cloudy day and rain was bound to come later.

"I wouldn't, Izumi never trained me. After Roy met me years ago, Izumi happened to be on the train I was on when I was on my way to take the test. She was looking for someone." She looked at Ed and noticed he had gone pale. Christina couldn't help but laugh at the sight. After a bit, Ed's color came back and he smiled at Christina's laughter.

"How about me and you go at it? Yeah? No Alchemy, so take off that pocket watch of yours." Ed took a deep breath and looked over at Alphonse.

"Both of you come at me." Christina shrugged off her jacket and threw it to her left.

"Then take off your watch too none of this cheating crap." Said Edward as he un-clasped his watch.

"Sure, or I would if I had one. My watch is three towns away in Xenotime." Christina watched as Ed stood and threw his watch into a patch of grass. He then dusted off his back and from behind Christina she could hear Alphonse's metal clanking into place. Ed went into a fighting stance and looked beyond her, locking eyes with his brother and charged.

Both Alphonse and Edward brought their right arms back and swung them at Christina. Within the blink of an eye, both fists met but there was no Christina. Ed noticed it first and, two hands on his automail. Laughter was heard and his feet were swept under him. By now Al could see what was happening and tried to run. More laughter came and Edward found himself being thrown at his brother.

As Alphonse turned he could see his brother coming at him but Ed never hit him. Alphonse saw it first this time. Christina had Ed by the ankles; she winked at Al and turned so she could pull Ed over her shoulder. Ed flew towards the back fence and Al moved to catch his brother.

"Sorry," He stopped at her voice and felt the tug; he was being pulled backwards from his head. He landed with a nice crunch and Christina stood laughing.

"Never turn your back!" Ed said as he slid knocking Christina's feet out from under her and had her falling back on him. But before she could get any closer he pushed his feet up to hit her on her lower back so she wouldn't land on him.

"Alphonse don't join, I want to take her out. But get my watch before it rains." Said Ed as he stood up, a few seconds later Christina landed on her feet in a cat like pounce.

The two teens faced each other and both got into there battle stances. Ed was the first to move, his speed was now increased and as he came at her he blinked and she was gone. She had dogged his punch but Ed predicted her move. He turned quick and grabbed Christina's right arm. He pulled hard and brought her closer. She kicked his side feeling the pop in her arm. He let go of her and they both stepped back.

"Shit…." She hissed under her breath. She stood her knees slightly bent and her left hand holding her right shoulder. Ed was back in his fighting stance and slowly his fighting eyes wound down and his hands soon followed.

"Brother….it's…." At the sound of Al's voice he ran forward to see what was wrong. But Christina moved, she jumped to the left and crouched. When she was sure he wasn't coming any closer she turned her eyes to her shoulder.

"Damn…" She sank down to her knees and placed her right hand under one of her knees.

"Wait! Let us help!" Shouted Alphonse.

"No!" She held eye contact with Alphonse; her left hand gripped her some what hanging arm.

"Stop her!" Winry's voice rang, and Christina gunned it. She yanked her body back and popped her shoulder forcibly back in place.

"What the hell is your problem? We could have helped to pop it back in place." Ed yelled at her as she just fell back staring at up at the ready-to-rain sky.

"Is it in place?" Winry's voice entered as the sky rumbled, a wet drop hit Christina's forehead and she smiled.

"Yea it is…." Christina said it low.

"Christina, answer; why you did that? And I might keep you as a client." Pinako came at a slight jog and Christina turned her head to her.

"For that unforgettable sense of being," She smiled as Pinako's eyes lit up.

"Just like your mother."


	9. Russell Elric?

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. This is Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth.

For the Love of Alchemy

Chapter 9:

Russell Elric?

"Al have you ever noticed how we are always on a train?" Christina chuckled at Ed's statement. She glanced at the two and then reached for the window so she could open it. Rain drops found their way in and Ed glared at her. She just flat out laughed now.

"Where are we going now?" Alphonse asked as he closed the window and stopped his brother from jumping at Christina.

"To a friend's place, he is the one that has my watch. After that we definitely have to get back on my brother's trail." Christina held up the map and Alphonse looked at it. So far there was a red line from the East Headquarters to Resembool.

"Can you remember anything from back then Christina?" Taking the map back quick, Christina eyed the suit of armor for his question. She just turned her head and ignored the question. By this time Edward was also waiting for the response.

"Xenotime, welcome to Xenotime the City of Gold!" Ed and Al got off after Christina who now glanced around. Looking around the town was grey and smoke seemed to be everywhere. People walked back and forth with mine carts full and some empty.

"Did you call him ahead of time?" Ignoring the question from Edward she began her walk through the little town.

"Hello sir, I'm looking for a boy by the name of Russell. He's quiet, a bit taller than me and his hair comes over his eyes. His hair is also lighter than his." She pointed to Edward. "You wouldn't happen to know were he's at would you?" Christina asked the owner of a small fruit stand.

"Hmmm, I don't know anyone by the name of Russell but that description matches the Elric boy."

"Elric boy! Wait what the hell?" Edward jumped at the man's statement and was ready to jump in if it weren't for Christina.

"Oh that's even better, um if he happens to come by this way, tell him Christina Clark is here and that I'll be at the nearby inn." Christina shook the man's hand and he smiled. After she let go she turned sharply, glared at Ed and pushed him to walk in front of her.

"Someone's using our name! What the hell!? We need to find out who!" Ed began to throw things around the small room and Alphonse cowered. Before they had entered their room, Christina asked around and got access to talk with the fake Elrics.

"Look we'll find out tomorrow, okay? I'll talk with the fake Elrics then. But you just need to stay quiet till then okay?" Christina said as she landed on the bed near her and curled up. Ed and Al could feel the tension.

"Oh it's so good to have another Alchemist in our midst." A man by the name of Mugiar escorted Christina in. She had left Ed and Al at the gates of the estate to wait.

"Why's that?" Christina asked while looking around. It wasn't a very clean place so she noticed, but what caught her eye was a ripple that went threw the house, _'Alchemy'_ she thought.

"Well with only two Alchemists it's always harder to get accurate knowledge. I like to have a third to look things over." Mugiar gave Christina a crooked smile and she just pretended to look interested. Another ripple came but this time noticeable.

"Damn those boys, always doing something wrong. That's now the ninth failed attempt!" Yelled Mugiar as they reached a staircase.

"Just go down I have to check security." He pointed down the stairs and turned to leave. Christina didn't care what she heard after that, she wanted to know but had a feeling she already knew about these fake Elric's.

"So it's the Tringham boys right? The Elric name just gets you more status, correct?" Said Christina as she came down the stairs. Shuffling sounded and a few beakers were heard crashing. When her face came into view another ripple went threw the house and she came face to face with a sword.

"Russell is this how you greet friends now? Because I thought we used to give hugs." Christina smiled as a small head popped up from behind Russell. He adjusted his green head band he wore and took off the face mask he wore.

"Christina!" The little boy yelled as he ran towards her. Russell's sword finally lowered and Christina braced for the little guy's charge.

"Have you been takeing care of him Fletcher?" Christina asked as she pulled away from the hug, Fletcher laughed.

"Fletcher, can you soak up the water that beaker spilled? I need to talk to Chris number one." Christina rolled her eyes at the name. She ruffled Fletcher's exposed hair as he went to do as his brother told him to.

"I see you're taking good care of him, your mother would be proud." Christina followed Russell to a table off to the side of the lab. Once they sat Russell just stared off.

"Russell either you talk to me or I bring the real Elrics. They're waiting outside

…..Russell Samuel Tringham! I'm older now answer!" Russell laughed at the use of his full name but then his face went grim.

"The real Elrics? Goddamn it Chris!" Russle yelled and she nodded as she leaned back in her chair.

"I had no choice. That pompous asshole Mustang partnered us up. Even after that, they burned down the seven books I needed." Christina placed her hands behind her head and stretched as she spoke.

"Come out and meet them and all five of us can talk it over, okay?" Russle by this time realized that he still had his mask on and took it off and gave a heavy sigh.

"That's not why you're here Christina. I worked on it and amplified it by at least 80 percent. Be careful this time. Fletcher, fetch your coat we're going out with Chris." Russell handed her the box and stood up. She smiled and put it in her back and got up as well.


	10. Two Elrics, Two Tringhams, and a Clark

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. This is Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth.

For the Love of Alchemy

Chapter 10:

Two Elrics, Two Tringhams, and a Clark

"But why? He never elaborated," Alphonse asked as he carried a large brick and was following Christina. Christina was jacketless, exposing her Alchemy circles. Around her neck was a choker bearing a medal with the Alchemist symbol on it.

It was the next night after the Elrics met the Tringhams and in Christina's opinion it could have gone worse. Russell and Fletcher explained the problem with the Red Water and quickly they put a plan into play. All the Red Water was hurting people for miles; they needed to cut off the supply. Even if it was a key to a Philosopher's Stone, which Ed tried to elaborate more on but had no chance.

"I'm sorry he didn't, hopefully they won't kill each other while we're here. This Red Water they're researching is a tricky substance." Stopping as she came to the back wall of the house, she had Alphonse drop the brick and backed up. Pulling out a piece of chalk, she drew a basic circle on it and waited. A voice was coming towards them.

"Christina stop them…." Fletcher came running towards her and Alphonse whimpered. Looking around, Christina waited for Edward and Russell to come through the brush, but nothing.

"Fletcher, change in plans, you're with me, and Alphonse use that armor of yours and stop them. Got it?" Christina said as she pushed the brick towards the brush and placed her hand on the circle. A bright light began to shine and the brick melted down and the ground rumbled. Turning to give the thumbs up, she noticed Alphonse was already gone.

Both boys stood on either side of the brick wall. Ed's arm was transmuted and Russell held a metal pole. Their eyes were still in a glare but read the writing on the wall.

'Get along or I'll make you get along!' Ed and Russell now lowered their weapons and went very pale. Ed went to Russell's side of the wall and they just stared at each other.

"Brother! Russell!" Both turned at the sound of the voice to see the large metal suit coming up to them.

"We've got to hurry, Christina's gone in ahead!" Both looked at each other. Alphonse finally came to a halt.

"Knowing her…." Russell whispered under his breath and glared at Ed, he then sprinted away.

"Bastard!" Yelled Ed as it clicked that Russell had run to find Christina.

"Brother why were you two fighting?" An explosion underground shook the whole place and Ed was thrown off balance. An alarm went off and soldiers could be heard giving orders.

"Luck's just never on your side Christina," Said the shadow as it stood over her. She was on her back and looking up, for some reason she couldn't move. The shadow held her own sword to her face and its gray eyes just stared down at her.

"You're that black cat that constantly crosses my path. Can't help that now, can I?" She jerked her ankles hoping to get free but nothing. Turning her head to her left she saw Fletcher beside her on his side, back to her, he was out cold.

"So this is the Cutting Alchemist?" A woman's voice entered and Christina snapped her head up and saw a woman all dressed in black. Her hair was long and her eyes glared at Christina.

"Ohhhh can I eat him….?" A male voice now came from the left and Christina snapped her head to Fletcher. He was a big bold guy, who happened to also be wearing black.

"Get away from him! Touch him and I'll kill you!" Christina lifted her body up but was thrown back down. Her wrists and ankles throbbed and she just glared.

"Burn the place down, the Red Water is contaminated. Take them all down." The lady stepped closer to Christina and glanced at her right arm.

"Gluttony come, disable the Cutter's arm" The fat man, Gluttony, did as he was told and stepped closer to Christina. He whimpered a bit as he got farther from Fletcher.

"See you some other time, miss Alchemist." The shadow said as he threw her sword and walked away with the woman.

Gluttony stood next to her right arm and glanced down, his eyes were dilated and he lifted his arms into the air. His tongue snaked out and licked his lips; he then took a leap, landing with a crunch and an anguishing scream from Christina. He walked off and the smell of smoke entered her nose.

"Fletcher!" Russell jumped down as Edward and Alphonse stepped away to take care of the soldiers. Russell spotted his brother and ran to him.

"Fletcher! Come on! Get up!" Shouted Russell as he lifted his brother and shook him trying to get now lower to the ground to get away from the smoke.

"Fletcher, come on, wake up!" Russell shook his brother again and waited a few seconds before shaking him once more.

"Damn! Chris!!" Russell waved his hand trying to get the smoke out of his face.

"Hey fake, what's taking so long? Things are all clear up here!" Ed's voice came the roof and Russell looked up, slowly he shifted his body and began to lift his brother up and out.

"Take him so I can find Cristina!" Alphonse bent into the whole as Russell handed his brother over. Once his brother was out of his hands he crouched down and tried to focus his eyes. Step by step he pushed through the smoke till he felt something.

"Christina!"


	11. Links to the Past

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. This is Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth.

For the Love of Alchemy

Chapter 11:

Links to the Past

"Tee hee it jingles"

"What the-?" Edward held the phone away from his ear and glanced around, hoping no one had taken notice to him.

"Oh Full Metal, it's you! Sorry, thought you were Hughes. What do you need?" Roy's voice slowly turned back to normal and Ed just stared off into the distance.

"Full Metal?"

"Um….. Were coming back, we've hit some snags. When we get there we'll need two cars, and three rooms prepared. Oh, and a doctor if possible." A tapping came to his shoulder and he turned to see Russell signaling that it was time to go.

"Why? What happened?" Roy's voice shouted back.

"Christina's out cold and her right arm is shattered. It's been two and a half days now since she's been out."

On Roy's end, his face was ready to falter. Hawkeye stood by to get the answers.

"Get here as fast as you can!" He yelled at the phone and then slammed it down. He then stood up and he was ready to yell his orders.

"Hawkeye! Open the safe and pull out book six, I'm going to find someone that can help our situation." Roy glanced at Hawkeye as he finished his yelling, she snapped to attention and realized Roy wasn't kidding.

"How do you know her?" Ed asked Russell as they walked side by side down the train car hallway. Russell looked down at Ed. Ed just glared back.

"What is your problem?" asked Russell, by-passing Edward's question.

"My problem?! What's your problem? How do you know Christina?" Ed stopped and glanced around. Only families were on the train and he was glad that it was late; no one would be listening. He glanced at Russell again.

"Family relations, I don't think she wants me to go into her past with out her." Russell ran his hands threw his hair and sighed.

"Well I'm going to need to know. I'm her partner on this. I need to know about her in order to help her. Just like I have to tell……." Ed went quiet on the last part and looked up. Russell's face looked like a fish and Ed raised an eyebrow. Snapping out of it Russell grabbed Ed and dragged him down the hall till they came to there room and threw him in.

"What is your first Taboo?" Ed landed on the car floor and Alphonse and Fletcher both jumped.

"Why do you need to know?" asked Ed. He sat up a bit and glared at Russell.

"If you have two Taboos, there's noting of her past that can't be held from you. Only two…no, four people know about her full past."

"Colonel Mustang, what are you doing here?" Asked Havoc as Roy came down the hall. Roy gave him a slight nod so Havoc could lower his salute.

"Open the door Havoc; I need to talk to our guest."

"Human Transmutation, Christina you know how to pick them." Russell and Ed now sat in front of each other. Christina lay on the train car floor wrapped up. She was running a high fever.

"Why do you say that?" asked Alphonse as he fixed the rag on Christina's head.

"Body Transmutation," He pointed at Christina.

"Human Transmutation," He pointed at Edward.

"The Transmutation of Many," He pointed at himself. "Christina's family was dedicated to the Taboos. Her mother and father were the best in the Alchemy Business. The Military's Alchemy department was formed around them. They could pull it all off." Letting it sink in, Russell waited until Edward was ready. While he waited he reached for Christina's bag and opened it up. He pulled out the box he had given her before.

"Christina was trying Body Alchemy when this all started. Body Alchemy can mend bones in a heart beat when used properly." Russell slowly opened the box as he spoke and he softened. Ed watched the scene and could feel his body clench.

"Why? There are so many why's in Christina's life. Why does she allow two Taboos?" Asked Ed as he brought up his legs, Fletcher was moving around so he could check a bit more on Christina's pulse.

"Because not many can understand without them, you have to be able to feel that strange power." Russell pulled out the Alchemy pocket watch and held it as if it were gold.

"This was her father's, the Alchemy choker was her mothers, and they wore them to help out the people in the Shattered Body Epidemic. The Epidemic reached her home and took her mother, so Christina wanted to find a way to prevent it." Ed looked at the watch when he noticed it wasn't the same as his. He examined it closer. It had the Gem of Life on it. Russell moved a bit so his brother could sit and watch as Christina moaned. She was battling the worst of the worst now.


	12. Nightmares

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. This is Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth.

For the Love of Alchemy

Chapter 12:

Nightmares

She was seven as she ran up the road; the military was four towns away from Chaono. She weaved in and out of the townspeople coming face to face with a crowd. Her mother was yelling while holding a six year old Christian. Christina just watched as the little boy was on the brink of tears and all she could do was try and get closer.

Christina, now eleven, two weeks after the accident she sat up in bed. People were yelling outside of the house. She closed her hands over her ears and glanced out of the window. The military was back and they were posted everywhere. She just stared as her mind began to come up with lots and lots of worst case scenarios. She gripped her ears tighter, her eyes watered and she screamed.

She sat with piles of books and read one after another. No food went into her body as she just kept reading book after book. She slept very little every night and then her birthday came. She stood up and looked at every book on the ground. She took a deep breath and then she picked up her already packed backpack. Turning, she left everything she knew of behind.

Christina sat in Roy's home; she explained everything to him as she remembered. Roy's face never faulted and when Christina was done he handed her a folder. Slowly she opened it fearing the worse. Her eyes blinked slowly and when they were fully open, she was in shock. _'Permission of Alchemy Exam Granted to Christina Clark.'_

Christina waited on the other side of the East Headquarters to take her test. She looked up just as the sun was slightly being blocked out. She saw a ring of flowers in the sky, she could hear the cheers and she knew someone had passed the Alchemy Exam before her; she might not have a chance now.

Christina at the age of thirteen came face to face once again with shadow. This was the second time she had seen him. But this time his hood was down and she fell to her side screaming and clutching her head. The shadow laughed as she just kept screaming and screaming.

The shadow grabbed her off the ground by her right arm. He stared at the fading Alchemy circles for a while and then smiled. Taking his other hand he pressed it on to her upper arm and burned it on. He did it another three more times and her screams once again filled the East Headquarters Courtyard. Roy and the others all appeared and the shadows eyes glared at Christina.

Everyone was suited up and ready to go. Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, Hughes, Armstrong and Farman all watched in slight horror. All of them came face to face with the shadow but its hood was back up and Christina was wide awake and kicking. The shadow noticed they were coming closer and threw her at them.

Christina thought back to when she was six and standing outside Christian's room. Her mother had just put him to sleep and then started to cough. Christina just watched as her mother stood up and made her way to the middle of the room. No matter how many times her mother did this she was always amazed. She clapped her hands together and then placed them on her neck and heart. Christina's eyes widened at the light.

Roy stood by her as she tried to go after the shadow, but he held her down as Hawkeye shot off eight rounds. Armstrong used his Alchemy to shoot whatever he could get his hands on at the shadow. Hughes threw his knives as he followed Hawkeye. Farman and Havoc took over for Roy and he placed his gloves on.

Flames engulfed the shadow but only the cloak burned; the figure within vanished. When Roy looked around he noticed the shadow and snapped again. The shadow jumped forward, using the flames as a cloak. Hawkeye shouted and shots were fired once again.

Christina knocked Farman and Havoc off her and ran out to Roy's aid. The shadow knocked him back and turned its eyes back on Christina. Biting her lower lip, Christina ran her left hand down the Alchemy circles and after her hilt formed the battle became cloudy.

When the world came back to her, she sat up and noticed everyone in the room. Roy's hands were being treated and Hawkeye was yelling at him, Hughes smiled at Christina and nudged Roy. When everyone looked at her she looked away. Getting out of bed, Christina said nothing as she walked to the door. Hawkeye saw this and stopped her.

"You'll go nowhere."

"……."

"You almost died, do you care?"

"…." Christina pushed past Hawkeye, but was pulled back around. A slap came to her face and everyone gasped, all but Roy's words stood out.

"Bad idea Riza!" Christina turned her head back to Hawkeye and glared; Christina slapped her back and walked out.


	13. Roy’s Antics

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. This is Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth.

For the Love of Alchemy

Chapter 13:

Roy's Antics

"Well, explain from the beginning and we'll go from there, shall we?" Roy sat with the Elrics and the Tringhams. Both sets of boys glanced around at each other and Ed sighed.

"I'll tell it. Christina planned for us to go to Xenotime and said she needed to pick something up from a guy named Russell." Ed motioned to the older Tringham.

"We were posing as the Elrics to get close to the red water. We needed the water so we could fix Christina's pocket watch and choker." Russell picked up and Edward glared at him.

"Edward, I know your jealous but knock it off." Said Roy as Ed's glare turned to him and his mouth hung open.

"Once we all met up, Christina wanted to destroy the water supply. It was making the town sick. After that, all we know is that Christina and Fletcher went on ahead. We then found them underground; knocked out. Fletcher woke up but Christina didn't," finished Russell as Roy ran his hand through his hair. The room went quiet and he glanced at Ed.

"Well I guess this is a change in our plans just…."

"Deja Vu!" Shouted Fletcher, everyone looked at him funny but Al knew exactly what the little guy meant.

"Are you done interrupting me because I believe it was me talking and not you…?" Roy saw Fletcher hide behind his brother and he laughed.

"The Tringhams and Al will be staying here in the East. Full Metal you'll be going to Chaono. There is a rumor that your Homunculus is there." Ed was about to protest to Roy's words but stopped.

"What about Christina? Why can't Al come with me? I don't trust them." Said Ed more to himself, but stood up at the sound of knocking at the door. Slowly he opened it.

"Colonel Mustang, the Fuhrer is here to speak with you. He also said to bring Full Metal." Fuery stood in the open doorway. From within the room everyone could hear a growl, everyone turned to Roy.

"Um Colonel are you ok?" Fuery came in and closed the door behind him.

"Go back and make him happy till we get there. Russell, Fletcher and Al stay here. Full Metal lets go!"

"Fuhrer, Colonel Mustang reporting."

"And Major Elric." Roy and Ed said as they saluted and the Fuhrer gestured for them to sit. The man simply smiled and Roy and Ed felt awkward.

"Calm down boys. Just need a few questions answered that's all. Like the whereabouts of the Cutting Alchemist?" Asked Fuhrer Bradley as Hawkeye entered. He glanced at her for only a second and then to the boys.

"She came in this morning, she's due to give her report to me tomorrow on the expansion of the Shattered Body Epidemic," Answered Roy as Hawkeye handed him a note.

"Well is that so?" Said the Fuhrer more to himself than the others. Roy read the not and then handed it to Ed.

"Actually she will be giving me her report within the hour. Full Metal I've given you your assignment. Take this with you, your assignment starts now." Said Roy smiling innocently at the Fuhrer.

"I'm sorry to cut this short Fuhrer but I must go, Farman, escort the Fuhrer to his car please." Roy and Ed stood, saluted and left. Hawkeye followed and Havoc caught up.

"Full Metal, leave now I don't want him getting you, there are going to be lots more questions." All four stopped in front of the infirmary and yelling could be heard. Ed took this as a sign to leave now.

"What the hell Mustang!? Why am I here and what happened to the Tringhams and the Elrics?! What's going on!?" Christina yelled louder and Roy just came to stand beside her.

"Christina I'm sorry but your mother only told me to watch you, not marry you. I'm sorry it just won't work out," Said Roy as he sat down in a chair next to her bed. When he noticed her confused look he smiled and Hawkeye came to stand by him.

"Hawkeye what drugs is he on?" Asked Christina as she slowly moved her right arm.

"I believe Lieutenant Colonel Hughes might have given him something." Roy stared dumbfounded at Hawkeye's words.

"You've pulled a number this time Christina. Your arm bones are shattered and the Fuhrer is asking questions about you. I sent the older Elric away and I think you could have it now… care to prove me wrong on this?" Said Roy as Christina's head lowered. She glanced at her arm and gripped it casing herself more pain then she could endure.

"Without the books it's pointless to stay. My arm was the key to staying an Alchemist, I have no other choice." Said Christina as she reached over to the side of the bed reaching for her enhancers.

"That's not entirely true." Said Hawkeye as she placed a book on Christina's lap, Christina turned to it and opened it up.

"How the hell!? But they… what?!"

"The girl next door said the same thing." Laughed Roy as he stood and left with the other Hawkeye behind him.


	14. Shattered Body Epidemic

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. This is Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth.

For the Love of Alchemy

Chapter 14:

Shattered Body Epidemic

'Fullmetal it's the seventh now. By the time you get to Chaono it will be the ninth. There is no Homunculus in Chaono. I just needed you out of the East for right now. Christina will meet up with you on the eleventh. While in town find an old woman by the name of Julie Thomas. She'll give you more information on Christina and the Shattered Body Epidemic.' Ed read the note once again for what seemed like the tenth time this day.

It was now the ninth and Edward found himself wandering about the streets. The town was lively just as it had been four weeks ago. But this time no celebration greeted him. Ed felt out of place, he was surrounded by people who had gone threw so much and they were all happy.

"Edward? Edward Elric?" Ed heard the elderly voice but kept walking. He was in no mood to talk or argue with anyone. He just wanted to go back. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Boy hold up! Making an old woman chase after you, were you taught no manners?" She turned him around and smiled. She was your normal granny, he noticed. Wire rimmed glasses and grey white hair. She wore a blue dress and held a bag in her free hand.

"Julie Thomas?" He asked, but his face looked sadden and like he didn't care about the answer she would give.

"Ed cheer up you look like Christina after the accident. Come on I've got some hot tea waiting inside." She said as she turned him around and back three houses. His face just saddened more.

_'Do I deserve to know about her past?' _Thought Ed as he walked slowly behind her.

"So how is she? I heard you two stopped by during the celebration. Christina does try to make it down for that. It's the one thing that keeps her connected to this town." Ed took a seat at the old oak table while Julie shuffled to the other side to sit with a tray of tea and cakes.

"She's….she could be better. We only stopped for a bit, I'm kind of sorry now that we didn't stay longer. Sorry we left so early." Said Ed as she handed him a cup from the tray she placed down. He took it and stared at the green liquid.

"Oh don't worry, in most cases Christina stays only for a short time. I hope she comes home within the week. It will be good to see her. Hopefully she's grown." Said Julie with a laugh. Ed looked up a little annoyed but then asked a low why.

"Her birthday is the eleventh, the years after Christians accident drover her away from us. It will be good to celebrate with her again. I use to watch her as a baby." Ed's face brightened a bit for finding out that her birthday was close.

"What's the Shattered Body Epidemic?" Asked Ed looking at Julie's sad expression, now he regretted asking the question.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of asked…"

"No that's alright. You'd think someone in my old age would be over it. But it's hard when you lose everything to it. I lost my husband and two boys to the epidemic. Christina's parents tried so hard to help, but they didn't know enough to save most, they just bought us all more time to be with our loved ones." Julie paused for a bit and Ed took a sip of the tea.

"They were the only ones to try and help. The military refused to help us. So as the epidemic began to grow out of control, both of her parents stared to dabble in alchemy further. But by the time there skills were perfected, Daniel, Christina's father was drafted back into the war. Olivia, Christina's mother, was forced to take care of the children, all the while the two of them suffered in silence. They had both caught it." She stopped again to wipe away a tear.

"What about Christina and Christian? Do they have it?"

"When they were born they showed no signs. That made Olivia and Daniel very happy." Said Julia taking a sip of her own tea.

"What are the signs of it and the cause?" Asked Ed a few minutes after, trying to give her some time.

"The symptoms sometimes were hard to notice. They would come in with broken bones from work. Then like wild fire by the end of the month, all the bones near it would break." Ed listened to Julie's story and noticed a jar behind her. In it were bright blue stones and the label read "SBE."

"Julie what's that jar?" Ed asked as he pointed to the jar. She turned and spotted it and smiled. Turning back she looked happy.

"The jar holds gems from the local mine. The gems are given to us on our birthday as gifts. If someone passes from the Epidemic, we label our own jar for them. That tradition has begun to die out now a days." Said Julie as she stood up and walked to the jar. Ed's mind came up with so many ideas now on what he could do for Christina's birthday.

"But back to the symptoms and Christina. After they noticed other bones in there body breaking, they would come down with a high fever. Common signs of a normal sickness, till the bones in there chest broke. Piercing heart or lung." Julie stopped when she noticed Ed's face go grim.

"Something wrong?"

"Um….No just thinking. How were the Clark's trying to help? Did you watch over Christina and Christian after her parents died?" Ed placed a fake smile on his lips as he asked.

"We'll they helped with Alchemy. They would be able to form there into knitting backthere bones. But sometimes the bodies wouldn't take, and they would be gone to us. No I didn't watch after the two. They refused to go with anyone. Christina took over and watched over Christian by herself." Ed nodded at it all and thought back to his own life after his mother died.


	15. Of Presents and Favorites

Authors note We'll if your reading this, you must really like my story. Or at least find it as a good read. Lol I'd like to say thanks to:

Diamond Moonlight.

Onujjiella

sakura06

For adding me as someone to watch.

Diamond Moonlight for the comments, you have no idea how much i love you right now! Thanks! Now on to the story enjoy!

* * *

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. This is Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth.

For the Love of Alchemy

Chapter 15:

Of Presents and Favorites

Edward woke on the eleventh day rested and hungry. Julie had set him up in Christina's house to wait for her. He sat up in the bed and just glanced around the room. Little drawings were on the walls and on the side of the table a music box laid open. Julie had said that this was Christian's room. The day before flashed before him and he smiled.

He had gone to the mine with Julie to get some of the gems for Christina. It was harder then he expected. When ever a person turned of age they were given that many gems, they were added to the ones that they had gotten from years past. Christina and Christian both had a jar in there home. But he noticed that they were both very scarce, and both dedicated to there mother.

"So you got all the gems?" Asked Julie as she came into the house, Ed came walking down the stairs and joined Julie at a table. She placed a bag on the table and pulled out food and drinks.

"Yeah I did. I hope this will cheer her up a bi," Said Ed as he grabbed a muffin and an apple. He eyed the drinks and reached for the orange juice instead of the milk.

"It will not only cheer her up it will show you want to help her with her alchemy. Those gems act as a healing agent. If you noticed, her jar has less then Christian's. It helps to dull the pain of the alchemy circles on her arms." Said Julie as she buttered up her own muffin. Edward took a bite of his muffin and just thought on different things. Alphonse popped into his head and he wondered how his younger brother was doing without him.

"How long have you known her?" Ed stopped in mid chew and looked at Julie. He finished eating the piece of muffin and thought on how to answer. He swallowed and answered.

"Not very long…. We were partnered up about a month ago. She's not to happy with me now. I think I get in her way." Said Ed as he placed his muffin down and looked around. His coat was on the chair next to him with the pouch of gems. On the walls some pictures hung and she felt sad. She had a loving family and everything was right in the world for her and then this happened. She torn her own family apart.

"Don't worry, whatever happened you two will make up. Christina's not the type of person to hold a grudge against anyone. We'll no I take that back, only one person can really rile her up." Chuckled Julie as she picked up her empty milk container.

"Who?" Asked Ed as he eyed his own milk.

"Her godfather, Roy Mustang, he's always picking on her and sometimes pulling cruel jokes on her, I really wonder what her parents were thinking when they made him her godfather." Said Julie picking up his glass of milk.

"That makes two of us," Said Ed standing up and helping to clear the table.

Christina sat in the train car, but she was to jumpy to sit still. Her left arm clutched her bag and a smile was on her lips. The train began to slow and Christina was on her feet and out the door. She waited for a family to pass and then joined them as they came to the cargo car, so she could get out.

"Christina!" Christina heard her name and looked around. A crowed cleared and she saw Ed. He began to wave at her but stopped. He noticed she was smiling, a smile he had never seen.

Christina slung her backpack on and ran towards Ed. As her body crushed with his, he blushed big time. She held Ed tight and gave Ed a shock when she pulled away and smiled wide at him.

"Um…..Hi?" Ed watched her and his blush got bigger.

"We've got work to do! Come on I'll explain at my house." She said as she grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him threw the crowed. He stopped struggling and smiled.

"Okay what work do we have?" Asked Ed as he tried to catch his breath. They were in Christina's house and she was trying to open her backpack with one hand. When his breath came back he stood up and opened it for her.

"Thanks! Look at them!" Exclaimed Christina as she reached in for one. She pulled it out and laid it on the table. He eyed the book, and Christina brought out the other six to make a total of seven books, he looked at them all.

"But we burned out house, everything went with it." Said Ed picking up the closest one to him and opening it up, the title read, "Taboo's of Alchemy: Book 4".

"Roy got to them…" Christina began but then noticed Ed's face.

"What's wrong?" She moved towards him and sat down. Ed followed sitting in a chair close to her.

Ed reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a dark blue bag. He placed it in her lap and she stared at it, he placed the book he had on the table. He stood and came close to her and reached out to pull her head up to look at him. His hand lingered on her cheek and he leaned in, Christina's breath hitched and he pulled back. He picked up his book again and walked into the next room. Christina's face lit up bright red and she looked down at the bag, hoping to clear her mind.

She pulled a sting to open it and her eyes widened.

"I can't believe I forgot." She whispered and pulled out a single blue gem and looked threw it.


	16. Flesh and Bones

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. This is Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth.

For the Love of Alchemy

Chapter 16:

Flesh and Bones

"Mustang in, it's Clark and Elric." Christina asked across the phone. It was now the 13th and both Christina and Ed had barred themselves in the seven books.

"Oh Clark, its Hawkeye, give me a second, I have to find him." She could hear the phone being placed on the table and Christina glanced at Ed. He was on the ground his head laid in one of the books. Christina thought back to the day that he had almost kissed her and blushed furiously. Now she thanked her god that he was asleep.

"Yellow, this is Roy; yes I know that Scotty doesn't know about Fiona and me."

"What the-" Christina jumped at the voice and Roy laughed on the other end.

"What do you need Cutting?" Roy's voice began to settle and Christina just kept her eyes glued on Edward.

"I'm letting you know that I've arrived and that tomorrow we'll be performing the Body Alchemy for my arm." Said Christina as she shifted her weight and watched Edward turn over onto his back she smiled at the imprint on his cheek.

"Without a guide? If your mother was alive she'd kill me for not being there." Said Roy as Christina yawned.

"Roy don't act like your family now. You should have done that when my mother died. I'll give you a call tomorrow if it worked." The whole time Christina's was talking she could hear him laugh.

"What's so funny!?" Yelled Christina, Ed jolted up and stared sleepy eyed at her. She noticed this and waved for him to go back to sleep, which he did.

"Nothing, nothing at all. You'll see when you get back. It will only humiliate the boys don't worry." A click sounded and Christina was left to hear and dull beep and she sighed.

She placed the phone on the hook and sank to the floor. She wore a tank top and blue jeans. Her eyes unfocused as she looked around the old house, then her eyes landed on the sleeping Ed and she felt her heart beat faster. _He's getting in to deep with me, I can't focus with him….or is this what I want?_ Thought Christina as she reached out to him with her good arm. But pulled back quick and gripped her right arm. It throbbed and she kept her eyes shut.

"Does your arm hurt?" Yawned Ed as he crawled to her, she felt him wrap his arms around her but she didn't move into his touch. She just kept her eyes shut and hoped the pain would pass.

* * *

"Do you think this will work? I mean I know for a fact I can't use Body Alchemy very well." Edward said as he helped make an Alchemy circle on the kitchen table. Christina was also drawing the circle while reading one of the seven books that was open.

"Don't worry Ed all you have to do is make sure your side of the circle is correct. I'll be the one performing the Alchemy all concerns are mine." Christina put the chalk piece down and glanced at Ed who was slowly finishing up his part of the circle. Christina could only smile as she un-wrapped her right arm.

_Plus I'm the only one that can do it because of my blood. Only blood relatives, _Thought Christina as she continued to unwrap.

"Okay I'm done…." Ed said as he placed the rest of the chalk in his pocket and backed up. Christina flashed him a smile and placed her right arm on the table. The circles on her right arm reacted and soon all the circles glowed.

"This all comes down to what we believe," Whispered Christina as she placed her left hand on the circle on the table. The circle reacted and the table began to move.

Ed jumped forward to hold it down, Christina tried to keep her arm down, and the pain was like blue fire. Bypassing all the pain she was going threw, she watched as bones in her arm moved. It expanded out and the hilt of her sword appeared but she ignored it. With a few loud pops Ed eyed Christina as her face tensed and a light blinded him. With a final pop the light faded and Ed opened his eyes.

"Christina?" Asked Ed as he moved around the table.


End file.
